Guitar, Polaroid, and Dinosaurs
by chitchats
Summary: The guy who plays guitar, the girl who takes a lot of photo with her camera, and the boy who loves dinosaurs with his whole heart.


If you asked anyone in McKinley who Puck's best friend was, they would look at you like you were crazy and need to take some medication. Puck didn't do friendship. But they were wrong because he actually had a friend. No, scratch that, he had friends, two best friends for the exact. He met one of them in preschool after he fell from the tree.

"Do you think you are a cat so you just can climb on and fall yourself by your feet?"

His future-friend helped him and he just stared back wondering why the kid's eyes were so small, "What are you? Are you an alien?"

Later, he studied that the kid was Asian named Michael. From then, he and Michael became best friends.

First grade was when he met Michael's cousin. She was bright and bubbly, and blonde. She and Michael always danced together. Michael introduced them when the three of them were on Michael's living room after Michael's birthday party. Her name was Brittany. She was waiting for her father to pick her up and Julia Chang decided that Noah would stay the night. Brittany ended up staying the night because she was having fun with Michael and Noah and didn't want to go home, so they watched some Disney movies until Michael fell asleep. Brittany was leaning to Michael's right shoulder and Puck sat at his left side. The birthday boy snorted in her sleep making her smirked. She looked up to Puck and saw him in the eyes so he got what she intended to. "Noah, are you in?"

Puck's face beamed as he understood what she meant. He nodded enthusiastically to the blonde.

So she ran to look at the kitchen's drawer for markers. He grinned widely as they draw some pictures in the Asian's face. Michael refused to go out and gave them silence treatment for the rest of the weekend after that, but Puck found himself a new best friend in Brittany.

It was fourth grade when Puck decided to call them Mike and Britt because apparently Michael and Brittany weren't cool enough for him. And he demanded everyone in school to call him Puck from the Puckerman. "It's more bad-ass!"

Mike and Britt only called him Puck when they were with their other friends, but they insisted to keep calling him Noah when there were only three of them. Noah, well Puck, never protested at all.

* * *

One thing that Puck loved was playing guitar or just guitar in general. He learnt by himself since third grade. Every year Mike and Brittany would give him guitar picks or another guitar-related things for his birthday. One time Mike would give him a tutorial book, and Brittany would buy him some music sheets of their favorite songs.

"It helps you to learn! Just say, thank you, Mike!" Said the Asian to him.

When he turned 14, Mike and Brittany convinced their parents to give them some money so they could buy Puck a new guitar. He hugged them for five minutes straight after he accepted it. The next thing he knew, he was singing a song that he had learnt for his best friends.

It was the Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond.

* * *

Brittany was into photography for her entire life. She would take a picture of Puck and Mike fighting over the game they played, or when they were building sand castle together over the summer. Then she would print the photos and hung it on the strings that her dad made before in her bedroom's ceiling. She said so that she could sleep watching her friends and family faces.

"You are weird, Britt. But you are my best friend so I forgive your weirdness," Puck told her once they were hanging out in her room.

Mike, being a smart-ass Asian, never had an idea of giving her a birthday present other than photography tutorial book, or some photography album collection from famous photographer. Puck usually gave her a camera miniature, but the boys both agreed that for her 16th birthday they would give her something special. So the whole month they would sneak up into her bedroom – with her parents' permission of course – and took a copy of their photos together from her computer. Puck always complained, "It's creepy, Mike. It is like everyone in those photos is staring at us."

Then they went to the book store and bought cute things such as colored paper or glitter or cute stickers, which put them in an awkward situation. Finally they managed to make a scrapbook for her. With Mike's savings and Puck's money from his part time job, they also bought her a new Polaroid camera that she wanted so much. They just smiled when she claimed, "I'm having a birthday party!"

The birthday party was magical, like Brittany. And they didn't want to interrupt the party because she might not like the crappy scrapbook they made compared to the others' presents for her, so they gave her the scrapbook a day after when they cuddled together in the Pierces' living room. She squealed happily and jumped into Puck's arms, shouting thank-you over and over again. She also kissed Mike's cheek and hugged him tight.

"I love you both!"

She loved it. The boys realized that sneaking into her room was totally worth it if they got to see her smile in the end.

* * *

Puck said that Mike always liked weird things. But he only loved one thing, which was dinosaur. Puck suspected it was because he was Asian.

"It's not! It's because dinosaurs are awesome!" Mike defended himself.

Neither Puck or Brittany would give him a book about dinosaur because one of his bedroom's wall was built in with bookshelf and practically filled with tons of books, included the dinosaurs' ones. Mike had collected a lot of dinosaurs' figures that he got it from Puck mostly. He also had some drawings that Brittany made for him, neatly framed and arranged on the other side of his wall.

"Dinosaurs freak." As Puck called him one day.

It was before their high school graduation, right before prom, when Puck called him and the other guys to gather around in the locker room, he received a shot glass with Dinosaurs on Ice written on it from him as a graduation present. He really wanted to hug Puck at the moment since he thought that Puck already forgot about his obsession with dinosaur, but Puck glared at him with the don't-you-dare look so he just smiled to his best buddy.

Days before the prom held, Brittany had her authority as president to decide the prom theme. Principal Figgins had told her that prom would be held two weeks before Nationals. It meant, around Mike's 18th birthday. She decided to hold prom a day before his birthday so that everyone in McKinley could celebrate with him; she also made her Rachel-Berry-like secretary to start preparing the prom with the theme dinosaurs.

Mike couldn't hold his smile when Brittany announced in Glee Club about the prom theme. He loved Tina, but Brittany was his girl and she knew him like no other one. Well, except Puck. He slipped to the empty chair next to her when Glee ended just to hug her. The blonde just chuckled and returned his hug. She planned to make the prom big, so she asked the Cheerios to help her with the choreography for her song. The Asian couldn't hide his excitement once he and Tina got into the hall where the prom held. So he just easily told his girlfriend that he actually loved dinosaurs. Tina just smiled and he could see her rolling her eyes a little bit.

He and Tina didn't come to the after party because Tina said she was exhausted and he just wanted to go home and watched Jurassic Park. He was in the middle of the movie when Puck and Brittany showed up in his porch bringing the dinosaur statue from prom decoration. Puck also held a happy-birthday sign with him while Brittany gave him a dinosaur cake. Mike blew his candles when the clock chimed midnight, then they were taking a bunch of pictures with the statue, which Puck sure that Brittany would hang them in her ceiling, and they were singing all night – Mike would thank his parents later because they left him alone in the house.

He had his tears in the corner of his eyes when his girlfriend along with his Glee club mates showed up to give him another surprise – and after the-after-party as Santana said. Apparently Tina had planned it with his parents but Brittany and Puck begged her so both of them could surprise him first. They ended up knowing Mike's obsession with dinosaur, but he couldn't ask more when everyone was dancing around and Rachel sat next to him talking animatedly about her interest to dinosaur.


End file.
